


A Pink LED

by FlutterShyIsShy101



Series: Oneshots [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Fluff, Connor is one confused boi, Emotions for the boi, Fluff, Gavin regret trying to use the bathroom, Hank helps out Connor boi, Like, M/M, Night shift - Freeform, Nothing Sexual, Peaceful Protest, Pink LED, XD, major fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutterShyIsShy101/pseuds/FlutterShyIsShy101
Summary: A Hank x Connor fluff storyWhere Connor gets a pink color LED, leading to a small confusion on why he is getting one. With a small help of Hank, he finds out why.





	A Pink LED

It was after the peaceful revolution that Markus held, being successful in his own right, and with Connor successfully bringing the Androids awake in Cyberlife. All was well.

Humans finally stopped gathering around with their protest.

Less and less reports were coming in about killings of either human or androids now.

The department was calm, everyone back to their normal work, and to finally get to work about the red ice issue again.

Connor was a deviant, Hank was still his partner in crime, and everyone in the precinct gave Connor a little more respect now. Except for Gavin.

"Hey, dipshit, give me a coffee." Gavin ordered from across the room, as Connor blinked away from his...daydreaming you can say. Hank grunts out, as he leans forwards on his desk, "Don't listen to him Con." Hank mumbles lightly to Connor.

Connor eyes turned towards Hank, as he smiles lightly, his LED switching to yellow, "Yea, you're right." Connor replied, as he rests his hands on his desk, staring at his screen, looking through so little of files now.

"There is not much around now." Hank says, as Connor nods. "That's good, all is to deal with the red ice again." Hank mumbles, leaning into his chair, to a point where he almost fell.

Connor snorted, watching Hank trying to get his balance again, "And that is why you sit up straight at all times."

"Well, sorry I am not a god damn boner all the time." Hank sneered back to the android, earning a soft blue blush across Connors face, soon earning a chuckle.

"Hank, no!" Connor yelled out, his LED turning back to his normal soft blue, as he stares at Hank, his LED showed a somewhat pink color. Catching Hank eyes.

"Hey, Connor. What is up with your LED?" Hank says, tapping the side of his temple, as Connor brings his fingers to his LED. The skin slowly removes itself, doing a scan.

"Scanning...."  
"Scanning..."

Connor sat there, as Hank watched the android in confusion. "Connor?"

"Scanning complete...."  
"All systems working..."

Connor removed his fingers from his LED, as he shrug, "Nothing is wrong with my LED?" Connor says, as his LED quickly turned back blue, leaving Hank in slightly confusion.

"It was...never mind then." He stopped himself, leaving Connor in confusion.  
\----

Everyone was packing up, the lights slowly turned off, leaving a few on for those who are doing the night shift.

Hank and Connor was one of those people.

Connor had no trouble staying up, since he didn't need the sleep like humans needed too.

Watching Hank dropping his head, and quickly lifting his head back up, his eyes were tired, and while his hand was occupied with a cup of coffee.

"Hank...why did we take the night shift again?" Connor asks, trying to keep Hank awake with questions.

"Ah...Fowler..I missed a lot of days, and he put me for the night shift to make it up a bit." Hank mumbles lightly.

"Now...that would not happen, if you did not drink at night, and have awful hangovers in the mornings. You would not miss any days."

"Shut the fuck up." Hank mumbles out, earning a chuckle from the android, and a few other co-workers that was staying as well.

Connor stares at Hank, his LED slowly turning pink once more, a tight feeling was in his chest and stomach. As his hand trails to his pump regulator, feeling it slightly picked up its pacing. In slightly confusion, his LED turned pink and yellow, flickering back and forth. Earning a few attention towards him, seeing a flicker in dim lights at night.

"Hey, Con, its happening again. Your LED." Hank says, earning Connor at attention, as Hank watched the android shove himself off his seat.

"I'll check it out." Connor says, as he makes his way to the bathroom, turning on the light, as he walks towards the mirror, seeing it flicker pink and yellow.

In confusion, Connor lifts his fingers up to his temple, watching his skin slowly remove from his finger tips, touching his LED, running a scan once more, mainly focusing on his LED

"Scanning...."  
"Scanning..."  
"All systems working..."

Connor sighs, as he looks down to the sink in confusion.

'Are these emotion that humans feel? Deviants tend to have those as well. But...mine never really showed...till now." Connor mumbles lightly to himself, as he grips onto the sink, shaking his head.

Hearing the bathroom door open, as Connor snapped his head towards the sound, seeing Hank entering the bathroom.

"Hey, you've been in here awhile, and I know androids don't take a shit." Hank says, looking towards Connor, seeing his LED flickering from pink and yellow over and over, soon turning red, and staying red.

"I...I do not know what is happening. I have this tightness in my chest and stomach...my LED is...turning to different colors... I didn't think I can imagine." Connor says, a slight hint of sadness in his voice.

"Hey..Connor, its okay." Hank slowly walks up to Connor, bringing him into a hug.

Connor eyes went wide, as he smiles, wrapping his arms around Hank, his LED turning once more pink, a soft glow was on Hanks face, catching the attention of Hank. The soft pink was glistening in his eyes.

"Hey Connor..." Hank pulled away from the hug, setting his hands on Connors shoulders. Earning the android attention now. "Have you heard about emotion colors?"

"Emotion colors?"

"Yes, like...blue is sad, green or yellow is happy, red is mad..and…" Hank stops, looking at Connor, "Pink is love."

Connor lightly stiffens, "I don't...I can't love." he said simply, earning a scoff from the older man.

"You are a deviant now...Con, you can feel a lot of things now."

"Yes..but why is it showing now? I'm worried Hank." Connor mumbles lightly, his LED turning to a soft red now, as Hank sighs.

"Hey, Connor. It's alright. Emotions tend to fuck things up. But...they're good. A warm feeling we have humans have. Now you can have that too." Hank says gently, playing his hand on his chest, on top of his pump, feeling it quicken within each seconds.

Connor looks down, as he lightly smiles, "Yea...it feels nice..." Connor says gently, placing his hand on top of Hanks. "I have this tightness in my chest and stomach, and a warm feeling in my chest, my pump quickens so fast when I-.." Connor stops himself, quickly looking up to Hank.

Hank looks at the android in slight confusion, "When you are...?"

"Hank...can I...can I do something real quick? Can you trust me for 5 seconds?" Connor says lightly, as Hank gives him a small worried look, soon nodding.

"Yea, go on."

Connor removes his hand from Hank, slowly lifting both his hands to Hank face, rubbing his thumbs on his cheek, as he lifts himself lightly, leaning into Hank, as he gently kisses Hanks lips.

Hank lightly jumps, feeling Connors soft lips on his, looking at Connor, seeing his eyes closed, his LED glowing brightly with pink. Hank smiles into the kiss, returning it gently, placing his hands on Connors hips.

Pulling away, as he looks up to Hank, "It happens whenever I am around you..." Connor lightly says, leaving Hank in a small short of breath.

"I can see." Hank says gently, earning a soft chuckle from Connor, feeling his head rest on his chest. Placing his hands on his lower back, holding Connor. "A pink LED color eh?" he lightly chuckles, rubbing Connors back. "I got you..." He says gently, knowing that, Connor will have a tough time with it.

"And...I regret trying to piss." Gavin mumbles lightly, as he slowly closes the door, not wanting to bring the two out of their love trance, walking back to his desk, scoffing lightly, "God damn."


End file.
